Sweet Sixteen and Just Been Kissed
by The Incredible Emo Kid
Summary: Anzu wanted one thing: to have her first kiss with Yami Mutoh. So she makes a plan. But in the end, is this what she really wanted? AnzuxYuugi


Anzu Mazakihad wanted one thing more than anything elsesince she had met Yami Mutoh: to have her first kiss with him. She didn't know why. She had never been one to like men just for their good looks or strength, but she watched Yami fight with her heart beating quickly. She had been daydreaming about him and her doing things together like normal couples: going to the prom, watching movies whilesnuggling on the couch...

And then she'd get to her final daydream, where Yami and her would get closer and closer until their lips met softly, and there would be her first kiss with the man she loved.

Oh yes, there was a bit of an age difference. Okay, thousands of years, but the most his mind could be was 21. Probably 18. Or even her own age. It wouldn't be so bad to kiss him...

And Yuugi reminded her of Yami so much that when she saw him, her heart fluttered just like it did when Yami was around. This had happened since Yami came, and continued to happen. But she knew who she loved.

And in three days was Anzu's sixteenth birthday. She had to have her kiss by then, because Mai and evenShizuka had already been kissed. If she reached the age of sixteen without having experienced the wonder of a first kiss, she would be behind everybody in the entire universe! So Anzu came up with Operation Kiss- a plan to get her kiss from Yami before she was sixteen.

* * *

**Day 1: -- Operation: Hint, Hint--**

Anzu sighed in despair, sitting next to Yami on her couch, partially leaning against him. "I have three days to get kissed before I become the laughing stock of the entire universe! I am about to be sixteen without a kiss! Who would kiss me anyway?" she said, rather pitifully. She stuck out her lips in a pout, the shiney gloss put there to make them look extra kissable apparant.

"I did not get my first kiss until I was twenty-three. It wouldn't be proper for a Pharoah to show affection to a girl he wasn't married to. And I'm sure there are plenty of boys who would."

Anzu turned to Yami, their faces close. "You really think so?''

The Pharoah nodded without looking over. "Of course."

They talked for awhile, then Yami went home. One day, no kiss. Two days to go.

* * *

**Day 2: -- Operation: Temptation--**

The next day Anzu borrowed one of Mai's outfits and her makeup. She made herself look alot like Mai, then headed off to Kame Game Shop.

Anzu knocked on the door, opened it, and yelled, "Yami! When you're ready, I'm going to be outside!" She really didn't want to run into Yuugi's grandpa, who was perverted and freaky.

Ten minutes later, Yami came down in his trademark outfit. He didn't even comment or seemm suprised at her new wardrobe.

Anzu leaned against thebrick wall of the game shopand crossed her arms, trying to look beautiful and mysterious. She heard that guys liked that. "What would you like to do today, Pharoah?"

Yami looked preoccupied. "I cannot spend very long with you. Yuugi promised to meet Joey at the arcade."

Anzu tried to keep her face from falling. When it didn't work, she tried the pout again. How could he resist now! "Okay. Well, let's go for a walk, then."

The two took a walk around the park, Anzu trying to edge closer and Yami seeming to get farther and farther away. About ten minutes after they started walking, Yami looked at his watch and said, "Oh no! Yuugi's late! I must go!"

He started running, and Anzu barely even said "Goodbye" before he disappeared.

* * *

**Day 3: --Operation: Hard to Get--**

Anzu decided that since this was her last day and Yami hadn't seemed to like yesterday's idea, she would switch tactics. Anzu wore loose jeans, and baggy sweatshirt. and a thick belt for Yami's arrival at her house. They were supposed to have a movie night, but everyone else had cancelled. It would just be the two of them, alone.Anzuhad read in a magazine that if shelooked as if she _didn't_ want Yami, he would probably be more apt towant her. And being alone would make him act on that. Perfect!

Yami arrived at 9. Anzu greeted him, got the popcorn, put in the movie, and jumped onto a chair, so Yami would be unable to sit with her. Unless he really wanted to. Throughout the movie, Yami showed no interest in her, and Anzu began to get discouraged. She began to reflect on whether she really didlove Yami. She came to the conclusion that since her heart leapt whenever she saw him, the answer was yes. And it didn't look as if she would be getting her kiss anytime soon.

When the movie was over at 11:50, Anzu stood by Yami at the door, facing her. She knew that if she really wanted her first kiss, she would have to initiate it. She leaned forward with closed eyesand...

Felt a breeze from the open door. She saw Yami walked down the street carelessly and slammed the door. She wouldn't get her first kiss before tomorrow!

A single tear dropped from her cheek before the doorbell rang again.

She opened the door,her eyes blurry,and felt lips being pressed against hers. She closed her eyes.Bliss! Yami had returned for her!

She pulled away as the clock struck 12- her sixteenth year- opened her eyes, and saw...

Yuugi.

"I'm sorry your first kiss was wasted on me, but I..." He struggled to get the words out, "I love you!"

With that he ran down the street, to his house.

Anzu shut the door slowly. She leaned against it, her fingers to her lips, and thought about Yuugi.

Come to think about it, her heart didn't leap as high when Yami was around. She had refused her love for Yuugi because he was her best friend. But now she aknowledged it. She ran down the street to the game shop to tell Yuugi how she felt.


End file.
